Highschool DxD: Livin' the Dream!
by Typhlosionlover
Summary: See how things turn out for this, NORMAL teenage boy as he unravels the other side of the series!
1. 1 New Life

_**Hey guys, I'm here with a new fic that I hope you'll like, for some of you who know about the anime **_Highschool DxD _**this fic takes place just as the series starts on season one and stars my OC/FC? (**__I think it's OC cause I made my Own Character and OC means Own/Original Character, if I'm wrong please correct me, and I'll fix it.__**) I recommend watching the anime so you'll know what's going on if you didn't already.**_

_**But anyway, read away! :3 **_

_**~Typhlosionlover**_

Hi there, my name is Katsuro Matsuhida, but, just call me Katsuro. First, let me tell you a little about myself, I'm 16 years old, I'm a male (if you didn't know), and this is my first year attending Kuoh Academy. I'm in the 10th Grade, I had to transfer to Kuoh Academy because of... something that... happened in my old town...

"Matsuhida. Matsuhida, Katsuro.", those words came out of the classroom teacher who was taking attendance,

"It's the beggining of the school year and it seems we already have absence", the teacher sighed.

"Katsuro?", he called out again.

"Huh?", the teenage boy lifted his head of the desk "Oh, uh, sorry, heh, that's me."

"Would you care to tell me why you were _so _intently staring out the window?"

"Well, um... no reason", he lied.

_Idiot_, the teacher thought while he went back to taking attendance. Katsuro went back to gazing out the window when he noticed something,

_Oh, no!_, he thought as he pressed against the window, _They went in already..._, Katsuro sighed. The Womens' Track team he had been watching had finally finished their daily exercise routine and had headed inside.

"Class, we have a new arrival.", the teacher announced, catching Katsuro's attention.

"Hello!", she said, "My name is Amano Yuuma. It's nice to meet you all!", She flashed a smile.

_Woah, _thought Katsuro, _She is beautiful! Dark, black hair, big round eyes, not to mention her impeccable figure! She's perfect!_

Then, Katsuro's and Yuuma's eyes met. The instant their eyes met Katsuro felt a sharp sense of danger impale him. He looked away quickly,

_What... What was that?!, _he thought taking a deep breath, _and why did I feel like I was in imminent danger?! I have a bad feeling about her, I'd best keep an eye on her._

The hours passed, and eventually the school day ended. Katsuro gathered his belongings and headed home. He stopped by a few shops on his way home to pick up some food. He arrived at a dull, gray apartment building, there were cracks in the wall, panes missing from windows, there weren't even doors to the entrance. Katsuro entered and walked up the stairs to the third floor. He walked down the hallway and turned left into an apartment through big hole in the wall.

"Riley!", he whispered, "Riley, I'm home!". The response was a big German Shepard coming out to greet him by running and tackling his master to the ground.

"Woah, Riley!", he chuckled, "I'm glad to see you, too!". Katsuro got up and walked to a corner of the dusty apartment and kneeled down and pulled a sheet with different shades of gray, that were scattered around in a kind of camouflage way, off of a big glass lid revealing an assortment of candy and fast food.

Katsuro sat his backpack down and opened it. He pulled out some raw meats. Riley whimpered at the sight of the food,

"Calm down, boy. You'll get your food, I just have to cook it first.", He smiled. Katsuro lit a fire with a lighter he'd found, he set some twigs and paper that he'd found on fire. He cut some raw beef into thin strips to make them easier to cook.

When he finished, he gave Riley a bowl of cooked steak. Katsuro just made himself some instant ramen in a cup, after he finished, he did his homework and lied down.

_Ugh, _he thought, _Who was that girl? And why did I get such an uneasy feeling about her? Well, there is one reason, but is that really it? And why has she been on my mind all day?! _"Man, this is confusing", he said, "I can sort this out tomorrow.", he yawned and went to sleep.

_**So, what did you guys think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! And if you think there's a problem, rather than writing degrading slurs and hate comments/reviews/mail, help me get better and give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! Thanks,**_

_**~Typhlosionlover**_


	2. New Day

**Hey, guys, I haven't forgot about the story it's just that a lot of things has been coming up, so if there is a big gap between chapters I'll make sure to try and make the chapters as long as possible.**

**~Typhlosionlover**

Chapter 2: New Day

Katsuro woke up to Riley tugging on his arm.

"Hmm...?", Katsuro groaned, "What is it, boy?" Katsuro's eyes quickly widened as he saw three strange shadows on the hallway wall quickly start to approach his location. Katsuro quickly slid into a hole in the wall.

"Riley, hide!", he whispered. Riley instinctively ran underneath a recliner which was directly up against a corner.

"Come out, child.", a feminine voice called out.

_Shit_, he thought, _they found me. _Katsuro's eyes dartedaround the room to look for an exit. Too late, the three mysterious figures had already entered the apartment.

"You might as well come on out, kid", a gruff, masculine voice spoke,

"If you come out now, we won't make your death as painful."

"Oh, come now, there would be no fun if we didn't make him suffer.", another male voice spoke, sounding as if he were a snake that had gained the ability to speak.

"Oh, you're going to make us search for you...?", the woman spoke. There was no response. "Ah, such a shame, then.", she spoke, and with that she lifted her arm and formed a spear of pure light and flung it at the wall Katsuro was hiding in. Luckily, it missed his face by a couple of inches,

_Whew, _he thought, _that was a little __too__ close for comfort. _He noticed something, the spear began to glow brighter and brighter.

_Ah, no, _he thought and braced for the explosion. There was a loud explosive blast that made the floor rumble and made the floor beneath Katsuro give way. During the explosion Katsuro was thrown against the wall.

"...Ah... Damn, that hurts...", he groaned, Katsuro stood up shakily and looked up to realize that the floor below him had collapsed and he'd fell down a floor. "Matsuhida.", the musclar man called to Katsuro,

"If you want your mutt back, you know where to find us." A bright, shining light then enveloped the trio as they teleported away, Riley along with them.

"Wha...? Riley!? No!" Katsuro exclaimed, _What do I do?! I can't take them all on..._

Later that night Katsuro had gathered some things that he'd needed to save his beloved pet, his best friend, his family...

_"We'll be back soon, Katsuro!", said his mother, "_

_'K, Bye, Mom..." Replied a saddened, eight year old Katsuro. _

_"Aw... Don't be like that, Katsuro."_

_"Well, how come you have to leave all the time?"_

_"Well, honey, your father and I have to... Have some... Important business to attend to. But we'll make some time for you in the future, okay?"_

_"Ok...", he sighed._

_His mother's face grew concerned as she saw the sad expression on his face as she and his father walked out the door._

_..._

_"We're back!", Katsuro's mother said as she burst in through the door._

_"Yay!" Katsuro yelled as he ran to hug his mother only to be stopped by a box in his way,_

_"Mom, what's with the box?", he asked._

_"Well...", she giggled,_

_"The box is for you, son." His father answered._

_"Wha, for me...?"_

_"Mh-hmm!", his mother smiled as she handed the medium size box to Katsuro. Katsuro grabbed the box and nearly fell over from the weight shifting around in the box._

_"Whoa! What's in this box?!"_

_He gingerly placed the box on the floor, careful not to break anything that might happen to be inside. He carefully lifted the lid as a small brown and black head, with big ears came out to greet him._

_Katsuro gasped,_

_"A dog?! You got me a dog?!"_

_"A German Shepard to be exact, son." His dad smiled._

_"How old is she?!" Katsuro asked quickly._

_"HE is two months old." His mother chuckled._

_"And look, sweety!" His mother said, pointing, indicating to the collar on the puppy's neck. There was a circular, metallic locket beside a blank name tag. Katsuro opened it, inside were two pictures, on the left was a picture of his mother showing off a bright smile, on the right was a picture of his dad flashing a devilish smirk. On the back of the lockett it read, "Though we may not always be there, we will always treasure our time with you and when we are away we will always think of you, we love you. - Mom and Dad"_

_Katsuro stood up to hug his parents, _

_"Thank you Mom and Dad! I love this present!"_

_"Now, when we're gone you will have him to keep you company." Said his mother._

_"So, what're you gonna call him?" His father questioned._

_"Hmm..._

_..._

_... Riley!"_

**So, what do you guys think? Reviews are always greatly appreciated, and if there is something wrong, (grammar, punctuation) instead of writing hate comments/reviews/mail, help me get better!**

**~Typhlosionlover**


	3. The Person

**What's up guys my name is- HA! Just kidding! That's just a popular YouTube intro. But enough about that, thank you for all the favorites and follows! \( ^o^ )/**

**(Also, note, in popular anime/manga when two people meet, the call each other by their last names until they gain each other's respect, then they are able to call them by their first names { this part is for people that didn't know that and wouldn't get a certain part in this/later chapter(s)})**

**~Typhlosionlover**

Chapter 3: The Person

It was getting dark and Katsuro knew what he had to do. He gathered what he knew he might need and headed out, _I'm comin' for ya, buddy. _He thought. Katsuro was racing down the street at the speed of which his legs were carrying him.

It wasn't long until he arrived at his destination. By then he had a gotten a very painful migraine.

"Shit!" He cursed out of pain. He sat outside a very dim church to think of a plan. _Hmm, I don't know how many of them are in there, I can try to see but I'll probably be found out on the spot. Most likely getting me killed. I can't just go in swinging... But then again... _

"A good offense is a good defense!" He slammed his fist on his palm.

"Alright! Time to-"

"You'll be killed." Said a mysterious feminine voice, one unbeknownst to Katsuro. Katsuro looked up to see a most lustrous and beautiful red headed woman.

"Whoa..." Stared Katsuro

"I mean! Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Rias Gremory of the Gremory household, next in line to be the heir of the family household." She spoke,

"I am here to solve a fallen angel problem." She narrowed her eyes at Katsuro.

"Wh-what?! What's a fallen a-angel?!" He stuttered.

"Oh, I'm sure you know." She replied

"Uh!" He gasped.

"But in case you are as simple minded as I think you are... A fallen angel is an ex-angel that used to be under God's commands, but were determined to do wicked things for their own pleasure. God decided that whomever went down that devious path were to be banished from Heaven for doing such vile things."

"Umm..." He stared at her luscious bouncing breasts that swayed at each movement.

"...Yeah, that's great and all, but, those things in there have Riley!"

"Riley?" Rias questioned.

"Riley is my dog. And I need to save him."

"Well, you can't go barging in there and expect to win, do you~? We need to come up with a plan."

...

Inside, Riley was tied to the ground by chains. He was struggling to break free, he barked and growled at anyone that came by.

"Shut up!" said one fallen angel grunt.

"Can't we just kill the damn dog?" Said the gruff-voiced fallen angel.

"No!" Said the woman of high respect, "We need him, buuut~" She turned toward Riley with a smile,

"We only need a _part _of you~" She giggled a bit and Riley whimpered.

**CRASH CLATTERCLATTER**

The sound of destruction came from the main room.

"He's early." She spoke, "You two." She pointed to the two men she was with earlier.

"Go and serve the guest."

"Yes, miss." They both replied and darted out of the room.

"Matsuhida!" Rias shouted with half anger and half concern. Katsuro stood there in the crumbled parts of wooden beams and destroyed drywall.

"Sorry, Gremory-san. You're plan was getting a little _too _complicated for me."

"Ah, so, you're a Devil, too?" Rias smirked. Katsuro gasped. Katsuro broke through the wall, sure, but in doing so revealed his one secret.

He was a Devil.

"Ah, damn it." He muttered.

"Yeah, I'm a Devil... But, without a doubt, I know you're a Devil, too."

" ...Are you a rogue Devil we didn't know about, yet?"

_We?_, he thought.

"Well, we can discuss that after-" He was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open and slamming against the wall. All attention was directed towards the direction of the sound.

"Well, well, you decided to come after all." Said the slithery voiced man, "We were sincerely hoping on being able to kill the mutt."

"So, you still have Riley? That's good..." Katsuro sighed.

"Matsuhida-kun, do you know these people?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, they've been after me ever since my..." Katsuro trailed off.

Rias made a short, curious hum and a quizzical face.

"Anyway, " He said, "The big gruff one is named Kano and the slender one Searil."

"Enough talking," Kano interrupted, "I'd really like to make you squirm in pain." A purple light began to envelop Kano's fists.

"You know what I call this?" Kano grinned, "I call this Solid Light!" And with that, Kano lunged at Katsuro ready to crush him with pure light. Katsuro was getting ready to evade when Rias came from the side with a knee connecting straight to Kano's face. Kano flew directly to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall. Kano gradually got up, he felt a drip of blood roll down his forehead, to his eyebrow, to his nose. He wiped the drip with his thumb and looked at it.

"You bitch." He cursed.

"Don't worry." Katsuro chimed in, "I'll make sure your death is painful! And I'll get to try a new power I've mastered." Kano only grinned. Being a Devil means he has his own ability to summon a weapon or support his comrades in battle. Katsuro raised his left hand in the air and with a flick of his wrist, he shouted,

"Dragon Bow!" His hand began to shine, then it started transform. First, it gained red scales, suddenly a red object began to appear in his clutch.

When some of the lighting died down, it appeared to be...

A Dragon-Scaled Crossbow. The arms of the bow were Dragon scales, the body of it is like a red metallic silver (not the color, silver, as in the metal), though the ammo that is used materializes out of thin air. The ammo itself was Dragon Shards.

_Dragon Bow?!, _Rias gasped, _That can't be the same... ...Can it?!_ Katsuro was anticipating Kano's next move...

...but got distracted by the jiggly knockers behind him...

Katsuro snickered, Kano saw this and took his this moment of weakness in Katsuro and charged at him, his glowing fists still strong.

"Uh! Katsuro!" Rias yelled, pointing in the opposite direction of her round breasts. Katsuro quickly turned and tried to dodge the attack. He failed. In moving over to the side, trying to escape the attack, he still suffered the damage from the blow to his chest, he got blew back from the force received from the attack.

"Gah!" Katsuro shouted in pain. The Solid Light attack is made from pure holy light that inflicts damage and pain on Devils.

"Whew, you didn't draw blood? Ha! Are you serious?! I have been hiding from you all this time, and this is what I get?" Katsuro taunted.

"_Stage 1: Speed Boost!_" A deep voice emanated from the center of his Dragon Bow.

"Alright!" Katsuro exclaimed, "Don't blink! You might miss me!"

_Jeez, that was cheesy._ He thought. He raised his Cross Bow up to eye level and aimed it Kano.

"Enough of this!" Searil shouted. Katsuro looked to his left to see a black whip speeding towards him. He quickly crouched down to avoid another holy light attack. Katsuro, still crouched, swung his arm to the left and pulled the trigger. A scale shot out of the opening, and quickly another one took its' place. Searil didn't have enough time to jump out of the way and the sharp scale stabbed right into his left shoulder.

"Nngh!" Searil grunted in pain. Searil gazed at Katsuro who stood up having a seriously, stern look on his face.

_This boy..._ Searil thought,_ ...He... He can't be the same boy from all those years ago..._ "It doesn't matter how much stronger you've gotten, you'll still be ground to dust!" Searil shouted.

"Woah, there, I still have a date to keep with this big lug." Katsuro gestured towards Kano, "In the meanwhile, you can dance with the lovely miss Gremory!" Rias jumped in front of Katsuro,

"I would be happy to make your acquaintance." Rias commented.

"Now, where were we?" Katsuro pointed his Dragon Bow at Kano and smirked.

**"And that concludes that episode of **_**Highschool DxD: Livin' the Dream!**_** Will Katsuro overcome the challenge of saving his best friend alongside a new friend or for, Rias Gremory? Stay tuned, and live the dream!" *Clips of the next episode plays in the background* WHOOSH WHISHHH- I'll stop. But anyway that's all there is for this time, stay awesome!**


	4. Riley, I Will Get You!

**Thank you guys for the favs and follows! I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! I will make this story as long as possible and I won't drag it on forever.**

**But, enjoy!**

**~Typhlosionlover**

**(P.S. in case you don't want to go back and read the end of the last chapter, I'll sum it up: Katsuro and Rias are in a standoff between two fallen angels named Kano and Searil. Each side is now waiting for the other to make a move.)**

Chapter 4: Riley, I Will Get You!

Katsuro, one handedly, adjusts his grip on his bow, now would be a seriously bad time to get sweaty palms.

There was a long silence

**. . .**

Katsuro broke the silence,

"Guys, if we just stand here, my bow is gonna-"

"_Stage 2: Explosive!_" The voice emanated from within the Dragon Bow.

" 'Explosive'?" Rias questioned.

"Oh, yeah, Explosive just makes the shards explode shortly after contact. So if I were to, say-" Katsuro quickly fired a couple shards at Kano, each missed and landed next him.

"Ha, you missed" Kano taunted.

"Oh, no, I missed." Katsuro said factitiously. The shards then exploded next to Kano's face, making him stumble.

"Aagh!" He yelled, "Alright, enough of this!" he said covering part of his face.

Kano charged at Katsuro with all his might. Katsuro quickly sidestepped and pushed Kano's arm and redirected his aim. Kano skidded to a stop.

"Raaahh!" Kano yelled as he threw a backhand towards Katsuro. Katsuro ducked and shot two shards into Kano. The shards then exploded and a big gray cloud of smoke appeared.

Rias gasped, "Matsuhida-kun!" She said worriedly. She took a step forward, but was quickly interrupted by a black blur that cracked in front of her.

"Huh?" She turned towards Searil.

"You're not going anywhere, wench!" Searil shouted.

"Apparently, someone needs to teach you some manners!" Rias replied. Rias made her hands into fists. Red orbs began to engulf her fists. She flung both orbs towards Searil but he whipped them to the side, causing them to crash into the wall beside him, creating a small explosion.

She continued to fling these red death orbs towards him, but he had either deflected or evaded them. She needed to try something else. Quickly, she launched one at his feet.

"Hah!" He said as he leapt in the air, "I'm getting bored, can we hurry this up?"

"You jumping in the air left you more than vulnerable!" Rias pointed out. She shot two more orbs at Searil, blasting him to the ground.

_Ugh, what power. _he thought, _It was unwise to challenge her. _"I-I can't move!" Searil groaned.

"Well, you've been a naughty fallen angel and I have-"

"AAUGH!" Kano shouted as he crashed into Searil.

"Searil, h-how could some ...kid be str-stronger than us?" He groaned.

"Anyway," Katsuro stretched, "let's get this over with-"

"Stand back, Matsuhida-kun." Rias warned.

"Huh?"

"These scoundrels need to be punished."

The Gremory Clan Mark appeared between her and the two fallen angels. She extended her arm towards the circular emblem.

"By the name of the Gremory household!"

The fallen angels flinched.

"I punish you!" A large blast came from the other side of the emblem and disintegrated the two beings on that side.

_Man, that is some terrifying power, I wouldn't want to piss her off. _Katsuro thought.

All that remained was a large hole in the ground.

"I sure hope you don't plan on using that on me!" Katsuro joked awkwardly.

"As long as you don't plan on doing anything evil... You'll be fine."

Katsuro started staring at Rias's beautiful big breasts but quickly looked away trying to _NOT _be a pervert.

"Sooo..." He said awkwardly. Suddenly, Rias started glowing.

"Hm? Apparently, I'm being summoned." She stated.

"Ah!" Katsuro exclaimed, "Well, there goes my backup..." He drooped.

"Don't worry, I'm certain that we'll be seeing each other again soon." She smirked.

And with that, the light grew brighter as she disappeared in a cluster of twinkling lights.

"Ah, I guess I'll have to do it by myself, then." He said to himself. Katsuro walked around the still steaming hole where two fallen angels had previously lost their lives and went towards the door they came through. Katsuro cautiously peeked around the corner and saw that signature mysterious woman that was previously accompanied by Kano and Searil.

"Come on in, Katsuro!" She said, "Unless of course, you don't mind having to drag a dog's corpse home!"

Katsuro gritted his teeth, "That same feeling!" He gasped, he felt that same sensation! He thought back, back to when he met...!

"That-that Yuuma girl! She was a fallen angel all along, wasn't she?! And she was here, too?!"

"Yuuma? Oh, you must mean boss! She left quite a while ago to finish off that one brown haired kid. What was his name? Isaac? Isaiah? Itac- bah! Doesn't matter, he's probably dead by now!" She laughed.

"What do you want with Riley?!" Katsuro growled.

"Oh, the mutt? Well, first we used him as bait to get you here, but _then _we found a remarkable power that I simply must extract! It'll add to my own~" She giggled.

"Ugh, I'm bored of you talking. Give me my dog back! Now!

"Oh? But, I'm ordered to destroy you... But, who says we can't have a little fun first?❤" The fallen angel glided over to him and Katsuro went into a defensive stance. When she got to him she embraced his head and pushed it into her breasts.

"UWAAUHH?!" Katsuro exclaimed.

She began whispering into his ear, "You know, I don't _have _to kill you. Just let me have Riley. If you accept my offer. I'll let you do _anything. you want. to me..._" Katsuro had gasped, until then, he had relaxed amongst her soft breasts.

Katsuro lightly sobbed. This had surprised the fallen angel.

"Hm?" She was curious.

"Sorry, Kudara." Katsuro said partly muffled by her breasts, "But Riley is more important than your boobs!"

Kudara muttered, "Well, in that case." She raised her right hand and made a small, dagger-like weapon out of light. She swung her hand towards Katsuro's back. He quickly slid from in between Kudara's chest. Quickly, Kudara stopped short of stabbing herself.

"You little twit!" Kudara growled.

"Sooo... About you killing me. Shall we get started?" Katsuro asked.

**Well, there you have it, chapter 4! The great Rias-senpai has been summoned right as Yuuma or boss has killed a brown haired teenage boy. Whatever could it mean? (For those of you who don't know, Watch the anime or read the manga! I seriously recommend it!) Reviews are always greatly appreciated, and if there is something wrong, (grammar, punctuation) instead of writing hate comments/reviews/mail, help me get better!**

**~Typhlosionlover**


End file.
